


Welcome Back

by 5_Minute_Fics



Series: The Return of Astra [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman helps his cousin.  Takes place after Falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

"Hello. Can you understand me?" Superman asked.

"Yes." She without hesitation, which Superman took as a good sign.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You are Kal-El of Krypton." 

"Do you recognize this place?"

"This is the Fortress of Solitude."

"That's right. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember pain. And then … nothing."

"I will explain everything and answer all of your questions. First, I want to ask you some more questions. Would that be ok?"

"Yes." 

"What do you remember of Krypton?"

"The planet was destroyed. Along with most of my family. "

"Do you remember anything more about the planet?"

She paused and gave it some thought, but didn't answer. 

"What about the color of the sky, or the sun? Argo City or the Fire Falls?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I do remember them now. But you were just a baby when Krypton died."

Superman nodded. "I know, but I have tried to learn about our planet." 

"Do you spend a lot of time here?"

Superman looked around thoughtfully. "Well, I've been here with you for a while. But otherwise I don't spend much time here. Why don't you tell me everything you remember from the past few years?"

She easily recalled her identity, her history on Earth, who loved her, and who might want to kill her. She spoke dispassionately, as though she were speaking of someone else. Superman didn't like that. But she knew all of the facts and was quick to respond whenever he pressed her for details. 

When he was sure that her mind was intact, he took her through some agility and strength exercises. They flew, they jumped, they ran. They used heat vision, freeze breath, and super speed. She did everything well, much better than Superman could have hoped. She wasn't showing her normal endurance yet, but he was confident that would come. 

"Would you like to go back to National City now?" 

"Do you think I should?"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You're ready."

"Will you help me?"

He nodded. "Take my hand." They walked side by side, hand in hand, out of the fortress and into the full sun. Superman looked up at the sky. "Hold your face up to the sun like this. Shut your eyes and just soak it all up. You'll love it." 

They stood in the sunlight, in silence, until Superman thought she was ready to go.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel strong."

He smiled. "Welcome back Astra. Kara will be so glad to see you."

**Author's Note:**

>  _4/11/16: Edited to add: Now that I am working on the series, I am fixing the tags because the misdirect wouldn't work anymore._
> 
> I'm @comicgirlgeek on tumblr if you want to connect.


End file.
